Mistress in Pink and her ladies
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when a princess needs servants and slaves she buys them of course will she treat them well or horrible like most of the capital do? read to find out and warning yuri and gender bendering Mine x sheele x Akame x Leone x Seryu x meny women and female tatsumi and M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The useless slave and the Asian angel**_

[-x-x-x-]

In a castle in the capital abide a girl with long Pink hair, usually attached in pig tails and had matching pink eyes as well. She loved cute things and especially Pink dresses.

She was on the average when it came to her sizes, be it her figure, weight and height. Her name was "Mine" but the people of the capital – or to be more accurate – her kingdom called her "Princess" or "Lady Mine".

"Sayo!" She called one of her maids from her working room. It was a usual boring day where the princess had to finish some paperwork and few reports.

A young girl who had long black hair down to her back, decorated with a flower and matching pair of dark eyes. She would have looked like a normal maid if it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing the empire's armor on.

She bowed at her mistress as soon as she came inside the pink-haired princess's range of vision. "Yes lady Mine!"

"We have to go to the slave market. After a long thought, I realized that I need a personal cleaner and someone special to cook my favorite dishes."

Mine got up from her chair so that Sayo could lead her to her carriage. They went to the empire's slave market were criminals or people with dept had to sell their children to pay it off.

As soon as they arrived, the two women walked out of the carriage and took a glance at the surrounding. The merchants caught on them and started dealing. "Good day to you, Princess! May I ask for today's order?"

The high-classed Lady didn't even bother paying any attention to the man as she started walking further into the marketplace. Seeing as the dealers didn't quit it yet, Sayo decided to take her hand dagger and pointed it at the man's nose as a warning. This time, he got the message and walked away without complaining.

After a good walk around, they came across a cage for two where the first girl has beautiful purple hair down to her back with matching purple eyes and was wearing a pair of glass. She wore a sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots.

The other girl had brown hair tied in a pair of buns. As for her attire, she had a red Chinese-style shirt and short blue jeans. The top part of her outfit was rather revealing as one could easily see her well-toned stomach. Her gold brown eyes met with a pair of Pink ones and she quickly took the purple-haired girl in a hug.

That was enough spectacles to persuade the princess. "I buy the two of them!" She handed the gold to the woman who was responsible of selling the pair of maidens. _'They are cute and I bet by their look that they are still virgins. I might as well get them in my bed once in a while.'_

The woman smiled at the customers as she placed the pound of gold in her pocket before opening the cage. "You made the right choice! These two are still pure maidens!"

' _Bingo!'_ Mine couldn't help but to mentally raise her fist in the air as a mark of victory. She however couldn't help a smile to form on her lips.

As soon as the two slaves got out of the cage, Sayo quickly led the way back toward their carriage. She didn't want to spend any more minute in such desolating place. It took them less than quarter an hour to get at the parking.

Before they could get inside the carriage, the glassed girl bowed at her new – and first that is – Mistress. Just as she was about to thank the Lady, the other girl stood firm and had determination in her eyes." I won't bow to you like Sheele!" She was determined to keep her pride high.

Mine then gave the brunette a death glare. Sayo understood the message that her Mistress was trying to send and hit the proud girl in the belly. She made sure to hit strong enough, but not too strong since she didn't want to kill the girl.

"Ouch!" The bun-haired girl fell on her knees, holding her now paining stomach. She didn't – or more accurately couldn't – say anything and just glared as the pink-haired Princess watched her from above.

"Take her to the dungeon and bring the hypnosis ray!" Sayo nodded before grabbing the two new subordinates and they walked inside the carriage.

[-x-x-x-]

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Sayo wasted no time and dragged the reluctant brunette to the dungeon. Sheele however followed the Pink Lady toward a huge room that was apparently the Princess's private quarters.

The pink-haired woman sat on an expensive-looking couch and with a sign of her hand, her new slave kneeled on the carpet in front of her.

"Thank you for helping out, Mistress Mine! My name is Sheele and my friend is Li."

"Good girl!" Mine patted the innocent-looking girl's head and stood up. "You should take a shower while I will see how Sayo is handling Li."

"Yes, Milady!" Sheele bowed and walked toward the bathroom.

The princess watched the young girl enter the blurry glass door and after being sure that the clumsy girl was under the shower, Mine walked out of the room.

She hurried downstairs until she arrived in front of a metallic door. She pushed it open to see Li tied up in a chair while Sayo was looking inside a small chest.

"Are you done with her?" The Princess asked as she got closer to the brunette and caressed her cheek.

Li tried to bite her hands, but it was hard task since her neck was also tied by a metallic chain.

"Still not tamed I see…" Mine turned to the raven-haired girl who has found what she was looking for. In her hand was a futurist-like gun. "…Give it to me! I will personally take care of her!" she reached her hand and Sayo gladly gave her the pumpkin.

The Lady adjusted few switches before pointing the barrel at the defenseless girl. Li started to shake as she watched the pink-haired woman in horror.

Mine didn't even hesitate a single second before pressing the trigger. Weirdly enough, the barrel started to spin and one could bet it was shining. Li struggled and tried to not look at the gun, but in vain.

The gun turned brighter and started glowing in a pink color and the tied girl could feel her mind went limp, her body refusing to obey her anymore. She felt tired all of the sudden and her eyes slowly closed .

[-x-x-x-]

Li slowly opened her eyes back. She realized that the four of them were gathered at the living room in Mine's private quarters. She pushed her back and stood up from the carpet she was just laying in. "Mistress, I am all yours! Please give me any order and I will execute it for you!".

Mine couldn't help but to smile – or smirk – at her handy work. She first turned to the girl wearing glass. "Sheele, go clean my room and your new room. It's this way!" She pointed at a door at the other side of the room. The purple-haired girl just bowed her head before walking away. Mine then turned at the second slave . "Li, cook me something!".

The brunette didn't waste a single second before walking to the princess's special kitchen and started preparing an ice parfait and some soup.

Seconds later, Sheele walked out of the door of the bedroom and into the living room, carrying a bucket filled with water but tripped on something and fell on the ground, the water splattered all around the carpet.

Mine got closer and looked somewhat displeased at the clumsy girl. She was about to give her a lesson but she saw that Sheele got few scratches from the falling and felt somehow sad and pitied her.

"Let Sayo do it! You can just sit on the couch until I get a new order for you." She then turned to the raven-haired girl.

Sayo didn't even have to be told what she needed to do and saluted. "Yes, Mistress!" She then looked at the mess and began cleaning it up wile Mine took Sheele to the couch and sat her down.

Mine then sat next to her and took some small stares at the clumsy girl in silence as the ravenette was busy cleaning. She finally managed to say something after a good ten minutes. "Sheele, are you good at anything?".

The purple-haired girl shook her head from left to right as a no while looking down. "I don't have any skill…" she started fidgeting with her fingers.

' _Damn! She's so honestly cute!'_ The princess almost drooled over if it wasn't for the fact that she was a proper lady and knew more than anyone that a Lady should never act indecent in front of other people.

Suddenly, Mine remembered something as her eyes just happened to catch something attached to Sayo's neck. "Shit! I forgot slave collars for you!".

Just as the Princess was about to stand up, Li came in the room with their lunch. Deciding to bring the matter later, Mine gestured the other occupants of the room to follow her toward the dining room. The all sat around the huge table and dug into the soup that the brunette made.

They ate in silence for a while until the Lady finally brought her thought from earlier. "Li can you go to buy some slave collars for you and Sheele? There are lot of different color and shapes. You can find them at the black market. There is a busty woman that sells them. I'll let you choose your own collar type."

Li nodded her head in agreement.

As soon as they were done eating, Sayo volunteered to take care of the dishes as Li excused herself and left to buy a pair of collar for her and her friend.

[-x-x-x-]

"How may I help Miss?" The busty woman asked. The market was somehow deserted at that time of the day and Li didn't have any problem finding the right store.

"I need two slave collars. Mistress Mine sent me."

"Oh, I see…" The woman let the brunette in. "Feel free to pick whatever you like. I will put them on Lady Mine's account."

The brunette wasn't really the picky type, so she just took two matching pink collars.

"Nice choice!" The woman grinned and Li wasted no time before exiting the store, hopped on her horse and rode back toward the castle.

As soon as she arrived, the brunette ran toward the Princess's room. She knocked on the door twice before pushing the door open. Mine was just sitting on her pink bed while reading a book whose title was "A Kiss for the Petals – Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo". Li remembered having read that book once.

It was the story of a girl who fell in love with a princess, and tells the story about how they got together and the naughty things they did to each others.

One thing was sure, her Mistress was so engrossed in her erotic Lesbian novel that she didn't even see that the slave has come back.

After not doing anything but looking at Mine – who had her left hand holding the book and the right own rubbing her lower region Li finally decided to step in, interrupting the Lady – who didn't mind at all as she just smiled at the newcomer.

"Here are the collars, Mistress!"

Mine stopped her reading before placing the book on the bed and walked near the young girl. She took one of the accessories and put it on the brunette's then rang a small bell and Sheele got inside the room seconds later, only to get collared by her Mistress.

"They fit perfectly on both of you!" Sayo peeked from the door and then got in, a plate filled with few cups of tea in it. She placed the plate on the small table at the center of the room and the four of them sat around it.

After a couple of minutes in the silence and drinking tea, Sayo took a small glance at the Pink Princess. After earning a nod from her Mistress, she cleared her throat and the two other slaves turned to her. "How about I tell you how I got here? Lady Mine is so perfect that I can't help but to tell about her awesomeness."

The two others nodded in agreement.

 **-Flash back-** _(Four months ago)_

Sayo got separated from her two childhood friends. Normally, they were supposed to go to the capital and find a way to save their village, but got lost in the way.

After days of walking, she finally arrived at the capital and started to search for the recruitment station but gets lost once again. After hours of more walking, she felt tired and sat down on a bench bellow a cheery blossom tree.

 _'What should I do now? I am lost in the middle of this big town and I don't know where Tsuki and_ Yasuna _.are…'_

Luckily for her, a Pink-haired Lady just happened to pass by and saw her. _'What a cute girl we have here! I bet she is still a maiden!'_ She walked with grace toward the lonely girl."Need a place to stay?".

Sayo lifted her head to see a beautiful woman in front of her. She almost drooled at the woman's beauty and couldn't help a smile to form on her lips. "Yes! I do miss! If it's not a bother!".

Mine then turned on her heels and watched over her shoulder before giving a small smile. The ravenette understood what she mean and quickly stood up to follow her. The Lady walked inside a carriage and Sayo followed. They took place across each other.

"Thank you for having me over!" The young archer smiled.

"My name is Sayo!"

"That's great, Sayo!" Mine mimicked the smile. "You know, I've been looking for cute girls like you lately, but it's very hard to find virgins nowadays. I was feeling like I needed some company and I am looking for some maidens to be my special maids."

"In that case," Sayo was feeling more positive. "May I become one of your maids? All the men and boys from our village died few months before my friends and I were born and I never got close to a man before. Two of my friends and I went to the capital to find a job as soldiers, but I guess being a maid maiden is a good thing as well."

Mine just smiled in response. "I am glad to hear that there are still lots of virgins out there! I would be glad to assign you as my first maid."

[-x-x-x-]

"There!" Mine smiled as she brushed her hand over Sayo's shoulder and pushed it back. "A Lady has to always sit straight!"

The Princess was teaching her new maid few manners, which the raven-haired girl could easily master since she was a fast learner.

After a good hour, Sayo decided to prepare the diner, but the Pink Lady insisted on helping her. While the archer was busy cutting the vegetables, she didn't know that Mine was planning something bad behind her.

After they were done cooking, they brought the meal at the dining room and ate. Suddenly, Sayo began to feel weird and sick.

Her vision blurred as she watched her Mistress taking a sip of her own glass of wine. She knew what was happening to her. After all, alongside her two best friends, they raised lot of plants and knew their effects on human beings. "L-Lady Mine… D-did you drug me?".

The Pink-haired woman smirked evilly. "I had a hard time finding this plant, but it was worth it." She placed her glass back on the table.

"Normally, a maid's job is only limited to cleaning rooms and cooking while being paid and could quit whenever they want. That kind of person however is boring." She licked her lips.

"But a slave is better! They never complain about whatever their Mistress does to them.

I forgot to tell you why I only want maidens, right? It's because I'm into cute girls and I want to have maidens who would follow all my orders."

Sayo's vision blacked out right after hearing that last sentence.

The archer woke up later in a lit-by candle room in a cell with no window or anything that could help her see outside. She was lying on a soft Pink bed, despite being in a cell, however.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and everywhere and repeated a sentence endlessly. _"_ _ **You serve lady Mine and no one else."**_

The brunette put her hands over her ears, but it was as if the voice was talking directly in her head. The voice got louder and faster as she started to get crazy and yelled while tears started to fall on her cheeks. "No! Stop it! I don't want to serve Mine! Not in that way!".

[-x-x-x-]

"Hello there!" Mine opened the cell's door.

Half a month has passed since she left the archer in that place with her brain-washing machine.

"Good day, Mistress!" Sayo smiled and bowed at the woman. She still had a serum attached on her arm. The reason why she was still alive after two weeks of not eating anything was because the Pink Princess has put a strong medicine and a serum on her.

Mine smiled sadistically at the broken girl. "Come out!"

The archer smiled and hurried toward her Mistress's side.

 **-End of flash back-**

To say that Sheele and Li were shocked was an understatement.

"That's all you have to know now!" Mine was the first to stand up as they were done with the that, the three slaves were done cleaning t and were about to go to their room when the Mistress stopped them.

"Sheele, I want you to sleep with me tonight! Sayo, do not worry! I still love you, but I want something new for tonight." The Pink Lady said, in a somehow seducing excited-like and horny tone.

Without any more word, Sheele followed her mistress while the two others went the other way. Once inside the Pink room, Mine changed into her usual pink nightgown and so did the purple-haired girl.

Both of them went to the bed after taking a small glance at the mirror, but Mine took Sheele's glasses off first.

Mine then kissed Sheele. Second later, the clumsy girl returned the kiss. Their tongues explored the inside of each other's month and battled for dominance. It ended up in a draw in the end.

They parted due to the need of air and the Mistress looked at her slave with lust in her eyes. She wasted no time and ripped Sheele's cloths off, revealing purple underwear. She smiled a mischievously and licked her lips. "The real fun begins here!"

 **(…Censored…)**

After half an hour of activity, the two of them fell back on the bed, panting heavily, their naked body still pressed against each other. Mine smiled at the tired girl in her hand. Sheele looked like she would get asleep anytime soon.

The Princess slid the pink cover over them, still hugging the other girl and gently stroked her silky purple hair. Sheele felt at comfort as her eyes slowly closed due to the fatigue and next minute, she was asleep.

They woke up the next morning, still hugging each other. Mine was the first to open her eyes and couldn't help but to smile at her beautiful slave's naked figure. She leaned closer and placed a kiss on Sheele's forehead. "Wake up, Ô Sleeping beauty!".

The purple-haired girl slowly stirred out of her slumber and adjusted her vision first. She reached for her glasses at the bedside table, not letting go of Mine. After putting her glasses back, she smiled and greeted the Pink-haired woman. "Good Morning, Mistress!".

[-x-x-x-]

Sayo was busy setting the table when Li was cooking the breakfast. Mine, closely followed by Sheele – both wearing new Pink dresses because their clothes from the day before got dirty – arrived and soon later, the food was served.

They all started eating while making few girly talks. One thing they had to agree was that Li's cooking was the best. After they were done, the Pink Lady assigned the three girls their duties for the day.

[-x-x-x-]

Two women with black hair that looked really alike were watching as a small village was burning down. The first girl had majestic raven hair down to her knees and crimson-red eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless mini dress and a red tie in addition, a red belt on her skirt and she had a pair of red gauntlets and black gloves on her hands.

Her outfit was completed with long black socks and black shoes.

The other girl had past-shoulder length raven hair, attached in a twin-tail style and matching dark-colored eyes. She was wearing a dark-colored sailor shirt with a black skirt. Like the other girl, she also wore a pair of red gauntlets and a black long sock with black shoes in addition.

The two saw a mother and two of her childrens trembling from fear in front of them. A woman who seemed like the one responsible of the raid yelled at the two raven-haired girls. "Slaughter them!"

The two girls were hesitant. They didn't draw their weapons and just stared blankly at their superior – who was pissed off of their comportment.

"We can't do it! They are not targets. We should not imply unarmed people. It's wrong, ma'am!" The red-eyed girl stated.

"I agree with Akame! This is insane!" The other girl commented.

Then busty woman was pissed off even more and ordered two other soldiers to capture the two rebels. Unfortunately for the young girls, they were already wounded and tired from the last battle, so capturing them was easier.

The two girls were thrown in a wooden cell, their weapons and gauntlets taken away by their superior. "Well, since you are not pleased in this way of living, how about we send you two back at the biological weapon research laboratory?"

The woman laughed sadistically as the imperial carriages started moving away, including the one containing their cell. The older among them hugged her friend. "Do not worry, Kurome! I will always stay by your side!"

The younger's eyes watered as she looked at her friend and brought their lips together. They didn't know what was going to happen to them. Unlike non-human weapons, biological weapons were unstable and could break easily – mind and soul. They become useless in the battlefield after broken and are just killed or sold at the slave market.

"We'll always be together no matter what happens!" Akame kissed the younger girl back.

[-x-x-x-]

 **Note for these who didn't get it, Tsuki is Tatsumi's female version and Yasuna is Ieasu. Since this is a genderbend story, some of their background will be changed. Also, this is Yuri, so expect no male character.**

 **Ah, and Akame and Kurome are not sisters in this AU. They are just friends in arm.**

 **Also, the MA-rated scenes will be skipped in this version, so feel free to visit mr grimjimaw's AO3 or wattpad or pixiv account for the uncensored version.**

 _ **Chapter 1: The useless slave and the Asian angel**_

"Talking"

' _Thought'_

[-x-x-x-]

In a castle in the capital abide a girl with long Pink hair, usually attached in pig tails and had matching pink eyes as well. She loved cute things and especially Pink dresses. She was on the average when it came to her sizes, be it her figure, weight and height. Her name was "Mine" but the people of the capital – or to be more accurate – her kingdom called her "Princess" or "Lady Mine".

"Sayo!" She called one of her maids from her working room. It was a usual boring day where the princess had to finish some paperwork and few reports.

A young girl who had long black hair down to her back, decorated with a flower and matching pair of dark eyes. She would have looked like a normal maid if it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing the empire's armor over her plain black-and-white dress.

She bowed at her mistress as soon as she came inside the pink-haired princess's range of vision. "Yes lady Mine!"

"We have to go to the slave market. After a long thought, I realized that I need a personal cleaner and someone special to cook my favorite dishes." Mine got up from her chair so that Sayo could lead her to her carriage. They went to the empire's slave market were criminals or people with dept had to sell their children to pay it off.

As soon as they arrived, the two women walked out of the carriage and took a glance at the surrounding. The merchants caught on them and started dealing. "Good day to you, Princess! May I ask for today's order?"

The high-classed Lady didn't even bother paying any attention to the man as she started walking further into the marketplace. Seeing as the dealers didn't quit it yet, Sayo decided to take her hand dagger and pointed it at the man's nose as a warning. This time, he got the message and walked away without complaining.

After a good walk around, they came across a cage for two where the first girl has beautiful purple hair down to her back with matching purple eyes and was wearing a pair of glass. She wore a sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. The other girl had brown hair tied in a pair of buns. As for her attire, she had a red Chinese-style shirt and short blue jeans. The top part of her outfit was rather revealing as one could easily see her well-toned stomach. Her gold brown eyes met with a pair of Pink ones and she quickly took the purple-haired girl in a hug.

That was enough spectacles to persuade the princess. "I buy the two of them!" She handed the gold to the woman who was responsible of selling the pair of maidens. _'They are cute and I bed by their look that they are still virgins. I might as well get them in my bed once in a while.'_

The woman smiled at the customers as she placed the pound of gold in her pocket before opening the cage. "You made the right choice! These two are still pure maidens!"

' _Bingo!'_ Mine couldn't help but to mentally raise her fist in the air as a mark of victory. She however couldn't help a smile to form on her lips.

As soon as the two slaves got out of the cage, Sayo quickly led the way back toward their carriage. She didn't want to spend any more minute in such desolating place. It took them less than quarter an hour to get at the parking.

Before they could get inside the carriage, the glassed girl bowed at her new – and first that is – Mistress. Just as she was about to thank the Lady, the other girl stood firm and had determination in her eyes." I won't bow to you like Sheele!" She was determined to keep her pride high.

Mine then gave the brunette a death glare. Sayo understood the message that her Mistress was trying to send and hit the proud girl in the belly. She made sure to hit strong enough, but not too strong since she didn't want to kill the girl.

"Ouch!" The bun-haired girl fell on her knees, holding her now paining stomach. She didn't – or more accurately couldn't – say anything and just glared as the pink-haired Princess watched her from above.

"Take her to the dungeon and bring the hypnosis ray!" Sayo nodded before grabbing the two new subordinates and they walked inside the carriage.

[-x-x-x-]

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Sayo wasted no time and dragged the reluctant brunette to the dungeon. Sheele however followed the Pink Lady toward a huge room that was apparently the Princess's private quarters.

The pink-haired woman sat on an expensive-looking couch and with a sign of her hand, her new maid kneeled on the carpet in front of her. "Thank you for helping out, Mistress Mine! My name is Sheele and my friend is Li."

"Good girl!" Mine patted the innocent-looking girl's head and stood up. "You should take a shower while I will see how Sayo is handling Li."

"Yes, Milady!" Sheele bowed and walked toward the bathroom.

The princess watched the young girl enter the blurry glass door and after being sure that the clumsy girl was under the shower, Mine walked out of the room. She hurried downstairs until she arrived in front of a metallic door. She pushed it open to see Li tied up in a chair while Sayo was looking inside a small chess.

"Are you done with her?" The Princess asked as she got closer to the brunette and caressed her cheek.

Li tried to bite her hands, but it was hard task since her neck was also tied by a metallic chain.

"Still not tamed as I see…" Mine turned to the raven-haired girl who has found what she was looking for. In her hand was a futurist-like gun. "…Give it to me! I will personally take care of her!" she reached her hand and Sayo gladly gave her the pumpkin.

The Lady adjusted few switches before pointing the barrel at the defenseless girl. Li started to shake as she watched the pink-haired woman in horror.

Mine didn't even hesitate a single second before pressing the trigger. Weirdly enough, the barrel started to spin and one could bet it was shining. Li struggled and tried to not look at the gun, but in vain.

The gun turned brighter and started glowing in a pink color and the tied girl could feel her mind went limp, her body refusing to obey her anymore. She felt tired all of the sudden and her eyes slowly closed down.

[-x-x-x-]

Li slowly opened her eyes back. She realized that the four of them were gathered at the living room in Mine's private quarters. She pushed her back and stood up from the carpet she was just laying in. "Mistress, I am all yours! Please give me any order and I will execute it for you!"

Mine couldn't help but to smile – or smirk – at her handy work. She first turned to the girl wearing glass. "Sheele, go clean my room and your new room. It's this way!" She pointed at a door at the other side of the room. The purple-haired girl just bowed her head before walking away. Mine then turned at the second maid. "Li, cook me something!"

The brunette didn't waste a single second before walking to the princess's special kitchen and started preparing an ice parfait and some soup.

Seconds later, Sheele walked out of the door of the bedroom and into the living room, carrying a bucket filled with water but tripped on something and fell on the ground, the water splattered all around the carped.

Mine got closer and looked somewhat displeased at the clumsy girl. She was about to lesson her, but saw that Sheele got few scratches from the falling and felt somehow sad and pitied her. "Let Sayo do it! You can just sit on the couch until I get a new order for you." She then turned to the raven-haired girl.

Sayo didn't even have to be told what she needed to do and saluted. "Yes, Mistress!" She then looked at the mess and began cleaning it up wile Mine took Sheele to the couch and sat her down.

Mine then sat next to her and took some small stares at the clumsy girl in silence as the ravenette was busy cleaning. She finally managed to say something after a good ten minutes. "Sheele, are you good at anything?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head from left to right as a no while looking down. "I don't have any skill…" she started fidgeting with her fingers.

' _Damn! She's so honestly cute!'_ The princess almost drooled over if it wasn't for the fact that she was a proper lady and knew more than anyone that a Lady should never act indecent in front of other people.

Suddenly, Mine remembered something as her eyes just happened to catch something attached to Sayo's neck. "Shit! I forgot slave collars for you!"

Just as the Princess was about to stand up, Li came in the room with their lunch. Deciding to bring the matter later, Mine gestured the other occupants of the room to follow her toward the dining room. The all sat around the huge table and dug into the soup that the brunette made.

They ate in silence for a while until the Lady finally brought her thought from earlier. "Li can you go to buy some slave collars for you and Sheele? There are lot of different color and shapes. You can find them at the black market. There is a busty woman that sells them. I'll let you choose your own collar type."

Li nodded her head in agreement.

As soon as they were done eating, Sayo volunteered to take care of the dishes as Li excused herself and left to buy a pair of collar for her and he friend.

[-x-x-x-]

"How may I help Miss?" The busty woman asked. The marked was somehow deserted at that time of the day and Li didn't have any problem finding the right store.

"I need two slave collars. Mistress Mine sent me."

"Oh, I see…" The woman let the brunette in. "Feel free to pick whatever you like. I will put them on Lady Mine's account."

The brunette wasn't really the picky type, so she just took two matching pink collars.

"Nice choice!" The woman grinned and Li wasted no time before exiting the store, hopped on her horse and rode back toward the castle.

As soon as she arrived, the brunette ran toward the Princess's room. She knocked on the door twice before pushing the door open. Mine was just sitting on her pink bed while reading a book whose title was "A Kiss for the Petals – Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo". Li remembered having read that book once. It was the story of a girl who fell in love with a princess and tells the story about how they got together and the naughty things they did to each others

One thing was sure, her Mistress was so engrossed in her erotic Lesbian novel that she didn't even see that the slave has come back.

After not doing anything but looking at Mine – who had her left hand holding the book and the right own rubbing her **(For the sake of the rating, let's just say "down there")** , Li finally decided to step in, interrupting the Lady – who didn't mind at all as she just smiled at the newcomer.

"Here are the collars, Mistress!"

Mine stopped her **(…)** before placing the book on the bed and walked near the young girl. She took one of the accessories and put it on the brunette's neck. She then rang a small bell and Sheele got inside the room seconds later, only to get collared by her Mistress.

"They fit perfectly on both of you!" Sayo peeked from the door and then got in, a plate filled with few cups of tea in it. She placed the plate on the small table at the center of the room and the four of them sat around it.

After a couple of minutes in the silence and drinking tea, Sayo took a small glance at the Pink Princess. After earning a nod from her Mistress, she cleared her throat and the two other maids turned to her. "How about I tell you how I got here? Lady Mine is so perfect that I can't help but to tell about her awesomeness."

The two others nodded in agreement.

 **-Flash back-** _(Four months ago)_

Sayo got separated from her two childhood friends. Normally, they were supposed to go to the capital and find a way to save their village, but got lost in the way.

After days of walking, she finally arrived at the capital and started to search for the recruitment station but gets lost once again. After hours of more walking, she felt tired and sat down on a bench bellow a cheery blossom tree. _'What should I do now? I am lost in the middle of this big town and I don't know where Tsuki and Yasuna are…'_

Luckily for her, a Pink-haired Lady just happened to pass by and saw her. _'What a cute girl we have here! I bet she is still a maiden!'_ She walked with grace toward the lonely girl. "Need a place to stay?".

Sayo lifted her head to see a beautiful woman in front of her. She almost drooled at the woman's beauty and couldn't help a smile to form on her lips. "Yes! I do miss! If it's not a bother!"

Mine then turned on her heels and watched over her shoulder before giving a small smile. The ravenette understood what she mean and quickly stood up to follow her. The Lady walked inside a carriage and Sayo followed. They took place across each other.

"Thank you for having me over!" The young archer smiled. "My name is Sayo!"

"That's great, Sayo!" Mine mimicked the smile. "You know, I've been looking for cute girls like you lately, but it's very hard to find virgins nowadays. I was feeling like I needed some company and I am looking for some maidens to be my special maids."

"In that case," Sayo was feeling more positive. "May I become one of your maids? All the men and boys from our village died few months before my friends and I were born and I never got close to a man before. Two of my friends and I went to the capital to find a job as soldiers, but I guess being a maid maiden is a good thing as well."

Mine just smiled in response. "I am glad to hear that there are still lots of virgins out there! I would be glad to assign you as my first maid."

[-x-x-x-]

"There!" Mine smiled as she brushed her hand over Sayo's shoulder and pushed it back. "A Lady has to always sit straight!"

The Princess was teaching her new maid few manners, which the raven-haired girl could easily master since she was a fast learner.

After a good hour, Sayo decided to prepare the diner, but the Pink Lady insisted on helping her. While the archer was busy cutting the vegetables, she didn't know that Mine was planning something bad behind her.

After they were done cooking, they brought the meal at the dining room and ate. Suddenly, Sayo began to feel weird and sick. Her vision blurred as she watched her Mistress taking a sip of her own glass of wine. She knew what was happening to her. After all, alongside her two best friends, they raised lot of plant and knew their effects on human beings. "L-Lady Mine… D-did you drug me?

The Pink-haired woman smirked evilly. "I had a hard time finding this plant, but it was worth it." She placed her glass back on the table. "Normally, a maid's job is only limited to cleaning rooms and cooking while being paid and could quit whenever they want. That kind of person however is boring." She licked her lips. "But a servant is was better! They never complain about whatever their Mistress does to them. I forgot to tell you why I only want maidens, right? It's because I'm into cute girls and I want to have maidens who would follow all my orders."

Sayo's vision blacked out right after hearing that last sentence.

The archer woke up later in a lit-by candle room in a cell with no window or anything that could help her see outside. She was lying on a soft Pink bed, despite being in a cell, however.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and everywhere and repeated a sentence endlessly. _"_ _ **You serve lady Mine and no one else."**_

The brunette put her hands over her ears, but it was as if the voice was talking directly in her head. The voice got louder and faster as she started to get crazy and yelled while tears started to fall on her cheeks. "No! Stop it! I don't want to serve Mine! Not in that way!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Hello there!" Mine opened the cell's door.

Half a month has passed since she left the archer in that place with her brain-washing machine.

"Good day, Mistress!" Sayo smiled and bowed at the woman. She still had a serum attached on her arm. The reason why she was still alive after two weeks of not eating anything was because the Pink Princess has put a strong medicine and a serum on her.

Mine smiled sadistically at the broken girl. "Come out!"

The archer smiled and hurried toward her Mistress's side.

 **-End of flash back-**

To say that Sheele and Li were shocked was an understatement.

"That's all you have to know now!" Mine was the first to stand up as they were done with the diner. After that, the three servants were done cleaning the rests and were about to go to their room when the Mistress stopped them. "Sheele, I want you to sleep with me tonight! Sayo, do not worry! I still love you, but I want something new for tonight." The Pink Lady said in a somehow seducing excited-like and horny tone.

Without any more word, Sheele followed her mistress while the two others went the other way. Once inside the Pink room, Mine changed into her usual pink nightgown and so did the purple-haired girl. Both of them went to the bed after taking a small glance at the mirror, but Mine took Sheele's glasses off first.

Mine then kissed Sheele. Second later, the clumsy girl returned the kiss. Their tongues explored the inside of each other's month and battled for dominance. It ended up in a draw in the end.

They parted due to the need of air and the Mistress looked at her slave with lust in her eyes. She wasted no time and ripped Sheele's cloths off, revealing purple underwear. She smiled a mischievously and licked her lips. "The real fun begins here!"

 **(…Censored…)**

After half an hour of activity, the two of them fell back on the bed, panting heavily, their naked body still pressed against each other. Mine smiled at the tired girl in her hand. Sheele looked like she would get asleep anytime soon.

The Princess slid the pink cover over them, still hugging the other girl and gently stroked her silky purple hair. Sheele felt at comfort as her eyes slowly closed due to the fatigue and next minute, she was asleep.

They woke up the next morning, still hugging each other. Mine was the first to open her eyes and couldn't help but to smile at her beautiful maid's naked figure. She leaned closer and placed a kiss on Sheele's forehead. "Wake up, Ô Sleeping beauty!"

The purple-haired girl slowly stirred out of her slumber and adjusted her vision first. She reached for her glasses at the bedside table, not letting go of Mine. After putting her glasses back, she smiled and greeted the Pink-haired woman. "Good Morning, Mistress!"

[-x-x-x-]

Sayo was busy setting the table when Li was cooking the breakfast. Mine, closely followed by Sheele – both wearing new Pink dresses because their clothes from the day before got dirty – arrived and soon later, the food was served.

They all started eating while making few girly talks. One thing they had to agree was that Li's cooking was the best. After they were done, the Pink Lady assigned the three girls their duties for the day.

[-x-x-x-]

Two women with black hair that looked really alike were watching as a small village was burning out. The first girl had majestic raven hair down to her knees and crimson-red eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless mini dress and a red tie in addition, a red belt on her skirt and she had a pair of red gauntlets and black gloves on her hands. Her outfit was completed with long black socks and black shoes.

The other girl had past-shoulder length raven hair, attached in a twin-tail style and matching dark-colored eyes. She was wearing a dark-colored sailor shirt with a black skirt. Like the other girl, she also wore a pair of red gauntlets and a black long sock with black shoes in addition.

The two saw a mother and two of her children trembling from fear in front of them. A woman who seemed like the one responsible of the raid yelled at the two raven-haired girls. "Slaughter them!".

The two girls were hesitant. They didn't draw their weapons and just stared blankly at their superior – who was pissed off of their comportment.

"We can't do it! They are not targets. We should not imply unarmed people. It's wrong, ma'am!" The red-eyed girl stated.

"I agree with Akame! This is insane!" The other girl commented.

Then busty woman was pissed off even more and ordered two other soldiers to capture the two rebels. Unfortunately for the young girls, they were already wounded and tired from the last battle, so capturing them was easier.

The two girls were thrown in a wooden cell, their weapons and gauntlets taken away by their superior. "Well, since you are not pleased in this way of living, how about we send you two back at the biological weapon research laboratory?".

The woman laughed sadistically as the imperial carriages started moving away, including the one containing their cell. The older among them hugged her friend. "Do not worry, Kurome! I will always stay by your side!"

The younger's eyes watered as she looked at her friend and brought their lips together. They didn't know what was going to happen to them. Unlike non-human weapons, biological weapons were unstable and could break easily – mind and soul. They become useless in the battlefield after broken and are just killed or sold at the slave market.

"We'll always be together no matter what happens!" Akame kissed the younger girl back.

[-x-x-x-]

 **Note for these who didn't get it, Tsuki is Tatsumi's female version and is Ieasu. Since this is a genderbend story, some of their background will be changed. Also, this is Yuri, so expect no male character.**

 **Ah, and Akame and Kurome are not sisters in this AU. They are just friends in arm.**

 **Also, the MA-rated scenes will be skipped in this version, so feel free to visit mr grimjimaw's AO3 or wattpad or qoutev account for the uncensored version.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Ex solders and bio weapons**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "Akame ga Kiru" or any of its characters. mr grimjaw and YayaSamuko might own some OCs though…**

[-x-x-x-]

Mine got up from her bed and got dressed. For a change, she was not sleeping with a girl that morning. After making sure she was presentable enough, she went downstairs and saw Sayo who was still busy setting the table while Li was cooking.

"Good Morning Mistress!" The three slaves greeted as they saw the pink-haired princess.

Not long after, they all began to take place around the table as the brown-haired girl was bringing the meal over. As usual, the food was delicious and the four of them enjoyed it while chatting about few girly things. "I want to go shopping for new clothes today." The princess explained.

"As you wish, Milady!" Sayo nodded, followed by Li and Sheele.

As soon as they were done eating, Mine went into her room to change while the three slaves were taking care of the dishes. The pinkette finally got down from her room after half an hour in a beautiful ball gown. The three other girls' face reddened at their mistress's dazzling charm.

[-x-x-x-]

The young Lady alongside her three slaves was on their way back to the castle after buying lot of clothes and accessory's. Just as they were about to enter the carriage, a thief ran past Mine, taking a pouch of gold attached on her dress's belt. Said pinkette fell on the side walk and held her bottom in pain. "What the…?".

Unfortunately for the masked man, Sayo still had all her reflex and drew her bow before shooting right at his heart while he was running away. The man died instantly as the arrow pierced through his heart and he fell cold on the dirty road.

Mine patted some dust from her pink dress and watched the man's corpse with disgust while the archer was walking near it and retrieving the gold for her mistress.

They decided to get inside the carriage right after that, not wanting another incident to happen. The lady in Pink sat near the window while the three younger girls were watching her. "Take me to the slave market! I need more protection!" Mine suddenly said, and Sayo nodded before giving the orders to the driver.

[-x-x-x-]

The slave market was as depressing as always as people were thrown inside cells, some sold to other people while the noble of the Kingdom were looking for servants. The roads were dirty and muddy and very few people were at the area right at that time.

Akame and Kurume were thrown in a wooden cage while hugging each other, feeling bad and low like they had nothing to live for. The experimentation at the biological weapon research didn't go well and the two were now sent into the market.

Soon enough, a large carriage arrived and stopped in front of their cell and Mine, alongside her three slaves walked out to have a look. A rather young woman with crimson eyes and brown hair approached them.

She was wearing the Empire's armor and the badge on her shirt proved that she was member of the special force, "Good day to you, Milady! Are you perhaps looking for some good meats?".

"You can say it like that." The pinkette scoffed. "I need some female bodyguards, but they have to be maidens, understood?"

"Yes, milady!" The woman bowed and led them toward the cell where the two raven-haired former soldiers were. She unlocked the door and stepped aside so the two could get out and meet with their new mistress.

They didn't know why, but Akame and Kurome felt reassured whine Mine smiled at them, before handing a pouch of gold to the brown-haired dealer. _'Thank god she looks like a good person!'_

After the merchants started walking away, satisfied with the pay, the lady in Pink turned to the two young girls and crossed her arms under her – rather flat – chest. "Serve me and you will have your purpose in life and your honor restored."

"We will, mistress!" Left with no other choice, the two raven-haired girls bowed. Mine smiled at that reply and started walking back toward the carriage as her slaves followed.

[-x-x-x-]

The group was now back at the castle and everyone was playing card game. Suddenly, Li started rubbing her eyes from tiredness. "I am tired! May I rest Mistress?" Mine nodded. "It's all right! I guess Sayo will cook today in that case!".

"Mistress," said, pinkette turned to Akame who has placed her cards on the table, "If it's all right, I could take care of the cooking.I am rather good at it."

"Is that so?" The ravenette nodded her head. Mine smiled. "I'll leave the cooking to you in that case!".

And with that, Li walked toward the couch and laid on it while Akame went toward the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Mine and the two other girls were still playing cards with the lady winning over Kurome and Sheele while Sayo was drinking a cup of tea.

Not long after, the crimson-eyed girl walked back and everyone understood before going toward the dining room. Kurome and Li helped the former soldier bringing the food. Much to the lady's surprise, their dinner was filled with meat. "What is this?"

"Well… Meat is essential for our body since it brings lot of energy." The ravenette explained.

"Is that so…?" Sheele watched her in admiration.

"To be honest," Kurome took a seat from across the archer of the group, "Akame loves meat. It's her favorite food!"

"I see…" The brunette of the team just sweat-dropped as she saw Akame walking out of the kitchen toward their direction with a huge plate filled with different kind of meat.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, at the Special Forces' base, four female bio weapons were sitting around a table, seemingly worried about something if the look on their faces was a clue.

The girl with green eyes and long auburn hair, attached in a pony tail with a hair clip was just fidgeting nervously while folding through few papers. She was clad in a tank top that revealed her toned stomach, dark short and wooden sandals.

The girl across from her, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt with black pants and loop earrings, was just polishing her weapon that was a very sharp saber.

Meanwhile, the one sitting by her left was not as calm as her as she slammed her fist on the table. "Remus, were did Akame and Kurume go?" She had light brown hair and brown eyes with big boobs and was wearing a brown dress as well.

The last member of the meeting who had long dark hair, a dark hair-band, a black shirt, a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots with an oversized dark brown jacket, whose name was Remus just stood up from her chair. The three other soon stood up as well and they walked out of the room without exchanging any other word.

The four bio weapons were now outside, looking at the streets. They had to find some clues about the disappearance of two of their Comrades since nothing was clear about the reason why Akame and Kurome just disappeared after their last mission.

Just as they got in an alleyway, the one leading the group sensed a familiar presence and smiled as a girl with lime green eyes and gray hair, wearing a yellow bandana on her neck with blue pant and light purple shirt walked out of the shadows.

The most imposing feature about her was her huge boobs. Said, intruder smiled back at the brunette. "Cora, need help look for someone, my sweet?".

Cornelia ran up to the person, before hugging and kissing her, much to the three other's dismay. After the two girls broke up from the sudden outburst, the brunette turned to her Comrades. "Girls I want you to meet my lover, Taeko."

The newcomer bowed at the three others. "So, you are Cora's friends… Thank you for always taking care of my girlfriend!" She then lifted her head as the bio weapons got closer to each other while facing her.

"Join me and Revolutionary army! We can help you find them. Your superiors didn't give any shit as they sold your friends to the pink-haired brat."

The four thought about it an instant. They knew that Taeko was right. They already had a doubt that Akame and Kurome might have been sent elsewhere, but what they heard shocked them a little. "I guess you are right." The auburn-haired girl stated.

"True enough, the same fate might happen to us." Remus continued.

"I don't want to stay in a rotten army." The blonde of the team finished.

[-x-x-x-]

Takeo took the three deserters to Barbra Oreburg, the leader of their squad. As soon as they entered the building and headed toward the main office, the hallways were empty. The green-haired girl explained that most units were mobilized outside at the moment.

They soon arrived in front of the meeting room and pushed the door open and saw a silver-haired woman sitting around a table while thinking of a strategy. She was wearing a complete dark suit, a cigarette in hand.

"Leader I brought some solders to our cause. They bio weapons who decided to turn against the Capital." Taeko explained as she got inside the room. The four others followed her from behind, admiring the bright room with large glass windows at the side and a huge conference table in the middle.

The woman whose name was Oreburg puffed some smokes and stood from her chair. "Take them to Night Raid." She then explained few other details. "That's all! You might leave now!" Takeo and the four girls bowed at her, and then walked out of the building.

[-x-x-x-]

It took two days to get to Night Raid's HQ. The first person to greet them was a blonde-haired busty girl with golden eyes, which outfit was consisting of a revealing black tube top, pants, brown battle boots and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Ah! Are you the new recruits?" The blonde smiled as she walked in their direction. "Welcome! I am Leone!"

Taeko was the first who returned the greeting before they walked inside the building. As they were walking the hallways, the green-haired girl had something to ask. "Is Chelsea here?".

"Yeah! She is actually in the hot spring with Esdeath. Do you want to go there first?" The shorter girl just nodded and Leone led them into another hallway.

Soon enough, the six girls were at the changing room and decided to strip right away before joining the two other members of Night Raid. The woman with long light blue hair and icy white skin was the first to see them. "Hey there, Taeko! It's been a while. How are you doing?".

The green-haired girl just smiled before walking in the hot water and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine! Thank you for asking, Esdeath… Even though caring about the others is not like you." She soon relaxed at the feeling of hot water on her skin. "Anyway, here are the new members." She pointed at the four girls who were on their way to enjoy the bath.

"Hi there! I'm Cornelia!" The brunette of the group said.

"Remus here!" The dark-haired girl just said casually as she stretched her arms in the air, relaxing after a long day of traveling.

"You can call me Pony!" The auburn-haired girl whose hair was attached in a ponytail gave a nervous smile.

"Really?" Leone hugged her from the side. "That name really suits you!"

Sure enough, that comment made the younger girl angry as she forcefully struggled away from the blonde, but for some odd reason couldn't get away. _'She's strong…'_

"Anyway, the name is Tsukushi!" The last blonde of the group said, as she closed her eyes and started enjoying the bath. The others soon followed and relaxed after a long day.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, Mine was enjoying her evening as well. She was sitting on a comfortable sofa at the living room while her slaves were stripping and dancing naked in front of her. A sly grin appeared on the woman's face as seeing such spectacle turned her on.

' _Who should I pick today…?'_ The lady in Pink placed a finger on her chin and thought about what she could do later on. She finally opted to roll a dice and smiled at the result. "Li, pleases come to my bed chamber in 15 minutes."

Said brunette bowed as Mine walked upstairs into her room. Li soon walked up after the 15 minutes were over, still nude, while the 4 other servants just decided to go in their room to get some sleep.

The Asian angel pushed the door open and saw that her mistress was sitting at the edge of the queen-sized pink bed, already naked. Li understood what was going to happen next and walked in front of the woman. As soon as they were close enough, Mine cupped the younger girl's cheeks and kissed her square on the lips.

They parted not long after before the lady wrapped her arms around the bun-haired girl and rolled her over the bed, so she was on the top and the slave was at the bottom.

She resumed the kissing from earlier, but less gentle this time. They had to part away due to the lack of air and Mine took the opportunity to scrawl down and licked Li's neck.

The younger girl moaned even more as her mistress started taking the skins in between her teeth and left red markings all over the top part of her body.

 **(…Censored…)**

Li crawled up in bed, panting heavily from their earlier activity. Her hair that was attached in a pair of bun earlier was now undone, and the long strand of brown hair was falling down on her shoulder. "Mistress, I Love you!" She used her remaining strength to move and kissed the woman's just smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl's slender body.

[-x-x-x-]

Pony and Tsukushi were fighting in the courtyard. It was supposed to be a sparring match, but to anyone who would happen to pass by, they might doubt it. Well, these two were highly-trained bio weapons after all.

The ponytailed girl threw a punch, but her Comrade dodged it by moving at the side and countered by firing with the gun, only to be avoided by the auburn-haired ex-soldier.

They exchanged few other blows before jumping aback, sweating heavily from the morning training.

"Let's stop there for today!" The blonde proposed. Her friend just nodded and the two walked toward the shadow of the building and sat on a bench while catching their breaths back.

Leone soon arrived few minutes after and smiled as she saw the two exhausted girls. "Hey girls!" She waved at them and the two bio weapons stood up from the bench. "It's lunch time!"

The two freshmen didn't need to be told twice as their growling stomach was asking for attention.

They just grabbed their stuffs – weapons and towels – and ran back inside the main building where the foods were already done and placed on a huge table.

The three girls took place and started enjoying their meal while making some conversations.

"Your battle from earlier was amazing!" Leone commented.

"Yeah! Tsukushi is really strong!" Pony said, winking at said blonde. Tsukushi's face turned slightly pink.

After the meal was finished and the dishes taken care of, the 7 members of Night Raid walked toward the meeting room as they heard that the boss back at the HQ.

What greeted them was a woman with sort silver hair and purple eyes, seating in the throne. She has an eye-patch on her left eye, wore black cloths and a left robotic arm. "So, they are the new members? If I remember well, your names are Cornelia, Pony, Tsukushi and Remus, right?".

The four girls just nodded as they got inside the room while Esdeath and Leone gathered around a large table at the center. Soon enough later, the rest of Night Raid, including the boss walked near the table.

The leader of the group, whose name was Najenda took two pictures from her vest's pocket and presented them to the group. "This mission will be for Pony and Leone! Your mission will be to kill the Commander of the Police named Ogre alongside his cadet named Seryu Ubiquitous."

The two girls nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Great!" Najenda lit a cigarette and turned to the 5 others. "As for the rest of you, you will all go solo on your mission. Taeko, your mission is to kill the owner of the bar 'Consolation'.

Tsukushi, Remus and Esdeath will have to take out these people." She took a dozen of picture from her pocket. "They are all dangerous people and needs to be killed before the morning rises, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!".

The boss turned to the last member. "As for Cornelia, we will need you to spy and assassinate a woman named Anna Valkyrie. She used to be a Commander in the Rebel's army, but betrayed her comrades for fame and gold. If possible, you should get the mission done without anyone noticing the infiltration. Make it looks like a suicide or any kind of disease."

"Understood!" And with that, the 7 members of Night Raid ran out of their HQ.

[-x-x-x-]

Two figures wearing dark hooded cloaks walked the dark hallways of the Capital, following some police officers who were on patrol. They were led by the Captain Ogre himself alongside his protégée Seryu.

Said girl had past shoulder auburn hair with amber eyes and was wearing the Empire's armor. She was holding a leash for a weird-looking dog whose fur was white. By her left stood a tall man with a weird hairstyle and a huge scar on the spot where his left eye was supposed to be.

Just as the group of Policemen separated – the low crew took the left and the Commander and his second on the other way, Leone activated her special weapon that was a belt-like that made her transform into a powerful human. Ears appeared on top of her head, just as her hands turned into paws and claws and a tail formed behind her.

The two girls nodded at each other and threw the cloaks away before charging right at the opponents. Seryu was the one who saw them first as she tightened her grip on the leash. "Coro; attack!" She yelled and soon, the dog-like creature's body became larger.

Ogre readied his sword as well and charged back at the aggressors, but Leone got past him. He was now face to face with the ponytailed girl and scoffed. "A kid? I hope you are prepared to die the minute you decided to engage against us."

The auburn-haired girl didn't answer and just charged at the man, who managed to block the punch, but still felt the power behind the attack. He pushed the girl back and attempted to slash her, but the girl avoided by moving at the side. He didn't stop them and repeated his actions all over again until Leone kicked him from behind.

Ogre stood up, anger filling his eye. He charged back at the two and attempted to thrust the opponents with his blade, but Pony formed a fist with her hand and punched the tip of the weapon.

The sword broke and Leone took the opportunity to land a heavy punch on the Captain's face, sending him crashing against three buildings before falling on the dirty street, dead.

The two then turned to the remaining opponent. Seryu however didn't seem intimidated as she grabbed a gun from her belt and aimed at the two girls while Coro was charging at them.

The blonde somehow managed to avoid the charge, but Pony decided to punch back the dog and the two started wrestling.

Just as Leone turned back and was about to help her friend, she felt a sharp pain go in her arm and saw a needle. "Shit!" She turned again to see that the orange-haired Police was holding another gun, but unlike the last one, this one was charged with tranquilizing needles. The blonde fell on the ground as her vision started to blur.

Seeing her Comrade falling, Pony kicked Coro on the stomach and it was thrown several feet away… only to stand up second later, looking as if the hit didn't have any effect against it.

Leone was just watching in horror as the dog-like weapon charged again at her friend and took her in a bear bone-crushing hug as she was unable to move a single part of her body.

The auburn-haired assassin screamed in pain as she felt her muscles and bone almost cracking. Just as they thought her bones would break, Seryu grabbed the leash back.

"Coro! Don't kill her! We need her alive as lady Mine's gift!" After hearing that, Coro let go of Pony, but said girl felt ditzy as soon as her feet met the soil. She fell on the ground as her vision started to blur. Seryu just looked at her left and saw the Captain's dead corpse and clenched her fist.

 _'You fought well until the end, Sir Ogre! We will never forget you. Fear not! I will follow the path of ultimate Justice to honor my Father's and your name.'_

The Imperial Soldier walked closer to Leone and put another needle on the girl's arm as to make sure while Coro turned back into his original form. Seryu smiled at her good work before grabbing Pony in piggy back ride while Coro did the same to the now unconscious blonde. They started walking toward the castle at the middle of the capital, leaving Ogre's corpse on the street.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N:**

 **As usual, the uncensored version can be found at wattpad, quotev or AO3.**

 **Beta Note: Hi! I'm YayaSamuko ( u/7813646), the beta/proofreader of this fiction. It was a great pleasure for me to help with this by correcting some mistakes and filing the emptiness at some parts. That's all for now! See you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Seryu and her gifts**_

Leone and Pony woke up tied down by straps on a metal table in the doctor Stylish's laboratory in the Capital HQ. As the two girls scanned around, they saw a man with spiky black hair, white patch in his hair, glasses and yellow suit in addition with a blue shirt and a tie.

"Hello my sweets I am Doctor Stylish and I be experimenting on you two today." He said, in a gay voice. The two girls gave him disgusted looks and death glares that could freeze hell over. Both struggled, but in vain since the ties were too tough for them as Stylish took Leone's imperial arm and started working something on it.

"Hey you sick bastard what you doing to my Imperial arms?!" The blonde yelled and debated as hard as she could, but with no effect. The doctor then put the screw driver down before putting Lionel back on its original owner.

Said, blond smirked from both confusion and confidence. "You idiot! Giving me my imperial arms back so I could break out of this shit place?"Unfortunately for Leone, a sudden pain began to appear all over her body, from her head to toes, raging inside her bones. She yelled as she felt like something was being built inside her.

Her body slowly transformed as a pair of cat ears appeared on top of her head, a cat tail behind and her body became very hot and her breathing heavy. Other than that, there weren't that much change except her hair was longer than the usual transformed mode.

As the girl's pain started fading away, Seryu came in and smirked like the sadist she was. "Let's make this one a mindless slave and enhance her body." She pointed at the blonde who was still panting heavily. The doctor smiled at this and took several instruments from his pocket alongside his gloves imperial arm. The orange-haired girl smiled before turning away and walked upstairs toward her private quarters, leaving the mad scientist with his experimentations.

[-x-x-x-]

The next day Akame and Li were cooking when wile Mine was showing the others good manner such as a proper Lady's way of eating, sitting, drinking and even sleeping. Then, the bell rang and the Mistress in Pink went to answer it. Seryu was at the door with Pony and Leone—who both has leashes on their neck.

The blonde one was breathing heavily while trying to move around, but couldn't because of the chains binding her arms and legs. "Mistress… I need to release!"

Mine smiled sadistically at the sign. "What is wrong with her?"

Seryu just smiled back. "It's a side effect of being horny because of an experimentation." She said, in a happy tone. "They are my gifts for you, by the way…Mistress!" She then walked in and the other girls who were still learning manners blushed.

The imperial soldier took Leone and her friend to the dudgeon and put her in a cell in a cell. She then came back and got some coffee. "So, Lady Mine… I guess you already heard about Sir Ogre's death, so that means I will be under your care for now. So, what are your orders?".

Mine placed a finger on her chin and thought long and hard. "I guess you could patrol around after finishing your tea. Also, feel free to take any of the girls with you." She pointed a thumb at the other girls.

Smiling, Seryu eyed Akame and Kurome, motioning them to follow her. The three of them then walked outside the castle. The young princess smiled as she placed her tea cup back on the table. "The rest of you may rest for now!" The others did as they were told and walked toward their private quarters while Mine stood up and walked down toward the dungeons.

Down there, she saw their two prisoners who were drooling at her and were trying to reach from the cell's bar. "Mistress…" They said, in laze and horny voice.

Mine smirked at the scene. "So you two are broken already…?"

The two former members of Night Raid nodded vigorously and the pink-haired sadist chuckled before opening their cell and walking back on her steps, allowing her new slaves to follow her.

They then went to the pool to bathe and enjoy the sun after changing into a pink bikini. She then called her servants—who got proper swimsuit as well—and joined her.

Mine checked up on Pony and Leone and mostly got mad at the blonde for doing shameless things in public and making weird noise alongside her friend.

"Both of you; stop that! You're annoying me." She then eyed at the blonde. "Leone; you are being punished!" The pink-haired girl stood up from her chair and walked Leone back in her cell before tying her arms and legs when still in a standing position. She then got a whip and started torturing the former assassin.

[-x-x-x-]

The other slaves walked down into the dungeons to see what was happening. They all saw Leone being punished and were shocked from the spectacle. Fortunately, the pink-clad lady stopped and smiled at the newcomers. "Is there something the matter?"

The girls nervously looked at each others until Seryu stepped forward and handed over a pink envelope. "It came from the higher-up. It is about a ball that will be held at the castle tonight."

Mine squealed while taking the envelope and reading what it contained. She then thought about whom she should invite as well since the letter said she was allowed to bring someone else alongside her.

 _'Sure, my girls are all lovely, but I can't decide with who I should go…'_ After mentally debating for a while, she then walked back into the living room and called for Seryu to have a private talk with her. The others then walked back at the pool, leaving the imperial soldier and the Lady alone.

"So…" Mine started. "I need you to help me find someone to date tonight." She then took several pictures of girls from her pocket and gave them to Seryu. "These are the people in my mind: Gin, Lady Aira, Remus, Womyn, Suzuka or Mez…"

end of chapter 3 pless read and reivew and fave and follow


End file.
